nolffandomcom-20200215-history
The Director
:"The world hasn't heard the last of H.A.R.M.! You can either stand with us, or against us." :-The Director Little is known about the head of H.A.R.M. except for that he has a refined taste for alcoholic beverages, has a bad relationship with his Mother and a very flamboyant dress code. He also has Isako, a personal Ninja assassin that he once rescued at one point in the past and has 'raised' her to be one of his own. His first name is revealed to be Eustace, in a letter from his mother, that can be found in the beginning of the mission End Game. The Director's mother disliked it when her son would slip into one of his reclusive phases. Family The Director's father died of dysentery in Kenya. The Director's mother is still alive in England and would always call the Director at the most inappropriate times. She would usually start off the conversation with how difficult it would be to get a hold of him (threatening to use carrier pigeons if she had to.) She would also berate her son for not returning home for Christmas or respecting other members of the family. She had made one attempt to see him in Japan but "somehow" the travel arrangements had been messed up. She was threatening to make a second attempt. The Director had moved out to Japan ten years earlier to get away from his mother. When his mother would send him to stay with Aunt Phyllis, she would keep him locked in the cellar. The Director also had an Uncle Winston who had recent medical issues (according to a letter from Mother). The Director also had a cousin named Beauregard who had been previously arrested for arson. Prior History When The Director was previously living in England, his mother kept trying to match him up with Felicia Pullbutter. Even after The Director had moved to Japan, Mother had kept him informed of Felicia's marital status. Sometime around 1958, The Director purchased the Fujioka estate in Japan to get away from his mother. During his time in Japan, The Director had persuaded a colleague to spare the life of the ninja called Isako. This indebted her to his service. Something The Director bragged about much to the displeasure of the Katakuri Ninja Clan. It was probably during this time that The Director learned the ninja skill of using a Smoke Bomb to escape a situation. The Operative: No One Lives Forever Inge Wagner first mentions The Director when they were on the sinking Freighter Lorelei. She believed that The Director would not be pleased if they left the cargo behind and rescued themselves. When the The Operative: No One Lives Forever End Credits finish playing, there is a cutscene where Dmitrij Volkov reports that he has bad news to The Director. The Director responds that they will have to just do better next time. No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy In H.A.R.M.’s Way Cate Archer was sent on a mission to take reconnaissance photos of The Director, but was nearly killed by Isako, his personal ninja bodyguard. The Director is currently in league with the Soviets to invade Khios, a small island located in the Sea of Marmara, which both Soviet Union and the United States wanted for their military and strategic purposes. Visiting a bar, The Director learns from General Morgan Hawkins that he would be eager to start a war with the Soviets if the island was invaded. When Archer is captured, the Director has her placed in the Man-Handler and uses it at its highest setting, causing a malfunction that allows her to escape. During the invasion of Khios, The Director sneaks onto the island and observes Archer talking to Magnus Armstrong. Once Archer leaves and destroys the invading forces, The Director infiltrate the fort and replaces the Khios flag with the Soviet flag (symbolizing the Soviet take over of the island), making the trigger-happy Hawkins launch a nuclear missile as expected. The Director watches as Archer is struck by a super soldier lieutenant's laser, but is punched by Armstrong, who raises Khios' flag too late for the Americans to disable the missile. The Director manages to catch Armstrong by surprise, shooting him several times with a McAllister .32 Automatic Handgun before escaping the island. The Director's plan ultimately failed when the island was retaken and the nuclear missile was destroyed by Lieutenant Joseph Anders. He then returned to H.A.R.M.'s Headquarters to hatch a new scheme, promising to a leaving Dmitrij Volkov the return of H.A.R.M. and its rise to power. The actor portraying The Director In a moment of fourth-wall breakage, Archer can approach an elevator in the H.A.R.M. Headquarters in Japan and overhear this conversation. "I don't care if he is the screenwriter's nephew. He better end up on the cutting room floor or you'll be hearing from my agent. Yes Bernard I realize that, but he's dreadful. Have you seen the dailys? He keeps looking at the camera. I only agreed to do this picture because you begged me, you begged me Bernard. I was up for a part in The Italian Job, but I turned it down for you. I could be working with Michael Caine and Noel Coward. Instead I'm stuck with Terrance bloody Sloggins the bloody screenwriters bloody nephew. Good bye Bernard, I'm hanging up on you now." :'-The actor portraying The Director' The character model used in NOLF At the end of The Operative: No One Lives Forever, it is revealed that the head of H.A.R.M. is The Director. The character model used for The Director in this scene was seen in various other missions as an incoherent drunk. This model was seen in Misfortune in Morocco, Rendezvous in Hamburg, The Dive (in two different locations on the map) and Low Earth Orbit. Considering the economical re-use of character models and the way the character speaks (the few times that he could be understood) doesn't sound like The Director, it is very likely not The Director. While it is possible that the drunk on the H.A.R.M. Space Station may have been The Director, however H.A.R.M. had no indication that Archer was actually on the space station after that mission had concluded. Memorable Quotes Mother "Aunt Phyllis tells me you still haven't called . The woman is lying on her deathbed and you can't be bothered to make a telephone call." The Director "Mother, Aunt Phillis used to keep me locked in the cellar whenever you sent me to stay with her." Mother "If I'd known what an ingrate you'd turn out to be, I would have locked you in the cellar too! If your father..." The Director "Goodbye, Mummy. Lovely to hear your voice." Mother "Don't you hang up on me." "One small misstep for man, one giant calamity for mankind. And I'll be sipping Daiquiris on a beach in the South Pacific until it all blows over. Too bad mummy won't be joining me." :'-The Director' Trivia * John Armstrong provides the voice for The Director. John Armstrong also provided the voice for Pierre the Mime King, Man-crates, Soviet Army soldiers. In Contract J.A.C.K., John Armstrong provided the voice for Il Pazzo. * The Director paraphrases the Neil Armstrong quote about "One small step for man...", however Neil Armstrong didn't make this famous quote until he landed on the Moon in 1969. The events of No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way take place in 1968. Category:Villains Category:HARM Personnel Category:The Operative: No One Lives Forever characters Category:No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way characters